The present invention relates to connector assemblies for fluid conduits, and particularly to a connector assembly permitting the quick attachment and detachment of fluid conduits to each other.
One example of an application of the connector assembly of the present invention is in gas supply lines, particularly for gas heaters. Thus, in order to enable a gas heater to be used at different locations, the supply line for the heater may be equipped with a fitting which is attachable to any one of a number of other fittings connected to the gas source. In such fittings, however, there is a danger of the escape of gas particularly when the heater fitting is detached from the source fitting.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly particularly useful for the above application and permitting the quick attachment and detachment of the two fittings in a safe and convenient manner.